


this is home

by parfum



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff without Plot, JUST SOME GROSS DOMESTICITY AND FAILED ATTEMPTS AT ADULTING, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles, im really sleepy n just got back from a 3hr flight so i guess i inspired this, lmao that last tag is such a Mood, thats it, theyre both tired n love each other, what else dyou want
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-09
Updated: 2018-11-09
Packaged: 2019-08-21 02:55:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16568261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/parfum/pseuds/parfum
Summary: It is as sure as the fact that the sun rises, like the moon revolves, like the stars come up at night and a million other etched-into-stone statements, as irrefutable as them that Iwaizumi Hajime and Oikawa Tooru will always find their way back to each other at the end of every day.





	this is home

“Iwa-chan...when will you be home, I’m sleepy..” Tooru drawls into the phone as he’s about to hang up. It’s been a long day of classes and practice and all he wants at that moment is to crash down in the couch he’s sitting in and sleep for all eternity. If only it were _that_ simple.

 

“I told you, idiot, I need one more hour to research this thing. Can’t you sleep without me?” Hajime whispers carefully, not looking to get in trouble with the librarian again.

 

“It’s not that, you big dork. You forgot your keys.”

 

Hajime blinks. “No, I didn’t.”

 

“Yes, you _did_. How the times have changed, Iwa-chan!” he marvels loudly and Hajime winces.

 

“Keep it down, your stupid voice carries. And okay, maybe I forgot. I’ll try to hurry, alright? Now stop whining.”

 

“Stop disregarding my beautifully melodious voice, I know you’re just jealous because you sound like a hideous troll bed-ridden with influenza but you should feel blessed that you get to hear an amazing nightingale every single day. It’s literally charity whenever I speak to you, Iwa-chan.” Tooru drawls, trying to muffle his laughter with his hand.

 

“That’s it. I’m hanging up, you insolent brat!” Hajime bursts and immediately regrets it. The evil librarian shushes him so loudly that he can hear Tooru laughing at him from the other end of the line. She fixes him with a nasty glare and Hajime swears this will be the end of him. Dying in a college library, of all places.

 

“I hate you so much.” He says as quietly as possible, over the ungodly noise that is Oikawa’s laughter. When the sounds don’t stop he says “I’m hanging up, loser.”

 

“No, no! I’m alone in the house. You wouldn’t let me get lonely, will you, Iwa-chan?” Tooru says, voice dripping with faux-sweetness. “Besides if I fall asleep, how will you get in?”

 

 _Fucking brat_ , Hajime thinks. He makes a mental note to deposit some extra keys with their neighbours as soon as he gets home.

 

“Ugh, just let me study, asshole.”

 

“What are you working on?”

 

“Just finishing up this essay for bio. Did you have dinner yet?”

 

“N-no.” Tooru yawns.

 

“Crappykawa, aren’t you hungry? Stop waiting up for me, I’ll get some takeout on the way.”

 

“Hm. There’s nothing in the fridge though.”

 

“There’s literally every ingredient you’d need to make a soup. Go make something, idiot.”

 

“Hmph. I can’t get up, I’m too tired. Just bring me some takeout too, please.”

 

Hajime sighs in fond frustration. He contemplates it for a second: Tooru probably got home two hours ago after a gruelling practice. He must be starving at this point. Why he didn't get food on his way home is beyond him. What a massive idiot.

 

“I’m coming home. Don’t sleep.” He says and hangs up.

 

Hajime wraps up his stuff as quickly as he can and leaves. There’s a cheap noodle shop just near the bus stand and he buys two containers and hurries back home.

 

As soon he rings the doorbell to their shared apartment, he is hit with a huge wave of lethargy. He’s had a terribly long day and an even longer evening in the library and he’s gross and sweaty from practically running over from the station to the building.

 

Tooru opens the door and finds Hajime panting when he takes the bag from him and runs off to get a glass of water.

 

“Here.”

 

“Thanks.” Hajime gulps down the water and removes his shoes, exchanging them with his slippers before exiting the genkan.

 

“You look like you ran a marathon.”

 

“Yeah. Eat.” His lungs don’t feel winded up anymore and he slumps on the couch. “C’mere.”

 

Tooru empties the contents of the box into two plates and hands Hajime his chopsticks before reassuming his position on the comfortable couch again.

 

They eat together in silence; both basically wolfing down the meal, the result of their formidable schedules.

 

As soon as they’re both done, Hajime quickly washes the dishes and pulls a blanket from a cupboard.

 

“Long day, huh?” Tooru says softly. Hajime grunts slowly in affirmation. “For both of us.”

 

“Missed you, Iwa-chan.” Tooru says, softer this time. They see each other everyday so it shouldn’t make sense but Hajime can feel himself relating. Their schedules are busier than most normal college students, what with trying to pursue volleyball and keeping up with academics simultaneously. It’s hard to balance them out and it’s led to this exhaustion that the both of them often feel but there's not much they can do about it except endure through the endless lectures and practice.

 

They have the next weekend completely free though and he vows to spend all of that time alone with Tooru in peace.

 

“I missed you too, brat. Come here.” He says and pulls Tooru on top of him, kissing his jaw and nose before slotting their lips together.

 

Tooru makes an incoherent noise in the back of his throat and kisses back. They’re too drained to do anything except kiss lazily so that’s all they do.

 

Soon, they’re lying next to each other, a jumble of limbs that barely fit into the small piece of furniture but it’s the best Hajime has felt all day. Tooru strokes his hair gently, combing it with his fingers and weaving all sorts of patterns into his scalp and he feels calm at last. He brushes Tooru's other hand with his fingers, over the rough calluses etched into his palm and over the healing papercuts on his fingers. Tooru hums gently in satisfaction. 

 

It is a testament to how comfortable he is with Tooru, them lying tangled up like that. Since their early childhood, Tooru has been the only one allowed into his personal space aside from his family and it continues well into today, when they're both newly-made adults, fumbling with their respective daily struggles. It is as sure as the fact that the sun rises, like the moon revolves, like the stars come up at night and a million other etched-into-stone statements, as irrefutable as them that Iwaizumi Hajime and Oikawa Tooru will always find their way back to each other at the end of every day. It is coming home and it makes their small apartment, food that isn't homemade, difficult daily routines and a million other foreign things in Tokyo seem bearable. 

 

They've been together since forever and it is the ease that comes with it that makes Hajime's heart light every single day and _—_ also makes him spout ridiculous romantic nonsense, even if it is completely true.

 

“I could lie here forever with you.” He murmurs, voice heavy with drowsiness and Tooru shifts his head to kiss him one last time.

 

 “I love you, Hajime.” He whispers into his hair and closes his eyes.

 

Hajime smiles tiredly and tightens his hold on the boy in his arms before saying “I love you too” and giving in to sleep.

 

“Good night.”

 “Night.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> this is rly just a snippet of what i feel like their daily lives would b like HHH i love iwaoi so much goodniteo im gonna pass out now thnks fr reading this word vomit i wrote it in like 10 mins so obviously its shitty but oh well ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> the title is cavetown's this is home, because all of robbie's songs soothe me when im tired lol [ (check him out yall) ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=75g1G4O5fco&list=PLYS-dmkV_j8Yf9t5WUBLJ4H22gJaEL2DG)
> 
> -tina ^-^


End file.
